Conventionally, a cellular telephone device as a communication terminal can communicate with other communication terminals by way of infrared communication, Bluetooth (registered trademark) and the like as a communication method that is different from a communication method utilizing a predetermined communication network. For example, a communication terminal can directly transmit information to another communication terminal by way of infrared communication or Bluetooth without using any communication network. In a case of utilizing infrared communication, infrared communication units disposed in the plurality of communication terminals are arranged adjacently to one another, and as a result, information can be easily transmitted or received; therefore, personal information such as profiles of the user and friends are easily transmitted or received.
Here, for example, a radio communication device has been proposed that transmits scrambled data when personal information is transmitted through communication utilizing Bluetooth (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, No. 2003-37592